Lily's Last Day
by Lorry
Summary: I wrote this as an exercise for the Harry Potter Writer's Guild. (You'll find more than a few of those here) The exercise was to re-write the scene where Voldemort kills Lily and James Potter. So this is my perspective! Thanks for reading.


Ex. # 5

(The one where you-know-who does you-know-what)

Lorry

hagrid@mailbolt.net

Disclaimer: Warner Bros. and JK Rowling own Harry Potter and all of his friends. I do not. I am not here to make any profit off the imaginings of another... I just like to spin off imaginings of my own. No profit intended. I only wish to entertain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you seen what it says here in the Daily Prophet?'" James Potter called from his comfortable chair in the parlor. His wife Lily stuck her head partway out of the nursery. 

"Where in the world did you happen to find a "Daily Prophet?" She asked. It wasn't as if either of them could just walk the streets at their leisure anymore. Not since.... Well, not at this time in their lives anyway.

"Peter dropped it 'round," James explained. "They don't even bother to mention any of the goings-on of late. Top story is something about the Ministry of Magic and muggles and dragons."

"They're afraid of him, James. And well they should be." Her voice trailed off at the last bit of that statement as she went back to her business, changing the baby before he could manage to wiggle free of his diaper.

"Harry!" She sighed in exasperation. "Do be a dear and let mommy finish here. You're too quick for me these days." Deftly she fastened the disposable bottoms and scooped up the little boy, clasping him close to her bosom. 

"It's past your bedtime, you know."

The baby gurgled happily and tugged at a handful of Mommy's hair, oblivious to bedtimes and the reportings of any newspaper, magical or otherwise.

"Come on now, sweet one," Lily repeated. "Let's rock for a bit, shall we? I know you're sleepy. You were up at least four times last night, and barely got a nap this afternoon." She searched the tiny beloved face, wondering briefly if the cares of mommies were somehow passed on to their babies. How she hoped they were not. 

She settled down in an ancient bentwood rocking chair with little Harry in her lap, and softly began to sing her son a lullaby.

"Sweet little baby

Son of my heart

Oh how I love you

We never will part

Darkness is here

And it's time to lie low

But morning will come soon

And then you will know

How much Mommy loves you

And dear Daddy too

So sleep now dear Harry

While love watches you."

She laughed a little at the words of her unrehearsed song, but sang it again to the tune of Harry's drooping eyelids. They were both nearly asleep when Lily felt something unnatural sweep through her. She stiffened, but not enough to wake up her son. She could be wrong, after all, and Harry's sleep-time was so hard won lately. She brushed a bit of unruly black hair from his forehead, attempting to relax, but the shiver returned. She stood to her feet, a finger of fear causing her to forget all about waking Harry.

"James..." she began, but before she could finish uttering his name her ears were met by the crashing of their front door.

"Lily... stay where you are," James warned, but too late. She stepped into the hallway just in time to see a black-hooded figure point a green-lit wand toward her husband.

"James! No!" She screamed, her frantic mind racing for ways of escape. She glanced toward the door, but was distracted by the sight of her husband falling oddly to the floor. Smoke writhed from the tip of Voldemort's wand, and suddenly she realized that the green glowing tip was pointing directly at her.

"Oh gods, Harry, we have to get out of here. Daddy needs help. Daddy needs Dumbledore. Oh Harry..." Taking backwards steps, she found herself once again in the nursery. Her life began to flash in front of her eyes, but not in visions of her past, as she had thought. No, in that split-second before she died Lily Potter saw the dreams she'd always cherished for her future. She saw Harry's first steps, from herself to his father, and watched as the three of them celebrated this monumental feat. She presented James with a daughter, and then another son. Birthday parties and letters from Hogwart's, graduations and weddings sped across her mind, and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"No one can help you now, my dear Lily," a cold voice spoke behind her. "Not even that old bumbling excuse for a wizard."

Lily stopped in her tracks, clutching her son to her chest. Something like steel grew steadily inside her, and she began to whisper enchantments. Perhaps the Dark Lord had killed James, and perhaps he would take her life, too, but he would not have Harry. Her lips moved wordlessly as she turned to face her doom.

"Sweet little baby

Son of my heart

Oh how I love you

We never will part

Darkness is here

And it's time to lie low

But morning will come soon

And then you will know

How much Mommy loves you

And dear Daddy too

So sleep now dear Harry

While love watches you."

Voldemort laughed at her pitiful attempt at magic, and struck her down without a shred of mercy. Dispassionately he watched her fall, but not without a moment's satisfaction. Perhaps Peter wasn't as useless as he had previously assumed. He felt a surge of power in knowing that two of his most stalwart obstacles were now permanently out of his way.

"Let's get rid of the littlest Potter while we're at it," he spoke with a flourish. He enjoyed nothing better than creating a powerful ending. "Oh, they are going to be talking about this one for years and years to come," he congratulated himself. Stepping over the body of Lily Potter, he stood before Harry, who was somehow not afraid. The words of his mother's lullaby swirled invisibly around him. They still rang comfortingly in his little ears. 

"I love you Harry," whispered on the foul wind and when Voldemort's energy left the tip of his wand it only scorched the little boy's forehead. A ball of the dark lord's very own murderous power arced and crackled green venom around about the baby, then struck like a cobra unbidden at the heart of its master. It pierced his body, first targeting the neuro-stimuli that offered him movement and reflexes. His heart froze in its beating, his brain synapses strobed, flickered, then went out. Furiously betrayed, his spirit roared in impotent anger. Could that wisp of a witch, in her magic, her love, somehow have thwarted his own immeasurable power? Pain and disbelief coursed through him, weakening him till there was nothing left to do. Unconsciously the essence of what was once the most powerful dark wizard in a millennia dropped impotently away from James and Lily Potter's house.

Back inside, a lullaby still hung sweetly on the wind, somehow undeterred by the acrid smell of burning flesh and snuffed out dreams. 

"Darkness is here

And it's time to lie low

But morning will come soon

And then you will know

How much Mommy loves you

And dear Daddy too

So sleep now dear Harry

While love watches you."

The End


End file.
